theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Crotia
The Crotian capital is located on the remains of a waterfall landing. The waterfall long since dried up. Most cities on the planet (its hard to tell where one ends and another begins) are made of collected junk and remains of conquered worlds. The skies are always filled with yellow clouds of pollution even on a clear day, that are caused by the burning of Damanium, a hazardous power source material known only to be found on Crotia. The Crotian waste services involve little more than pumping waste into the remains of the planet's water supply included whats left of the once proud oceans (now reduced to massive puddles usually no deeper than 8 feet!) One time Crotia was a clean planet with blue skies, clean air, and many water sources. Two races coexisted on the planet as the dominant race. This is until the Crotians we know today decided that they would faire better without sharing everything with the "Betas". The Crotians stockpiled weapons that they traded their peaceful tools for, and easily overthrew and enslaved the betas. today only a few betas remain, and their lives are not what anyone would call happy. as most are driven underground just to survive. After taking over, It wasn't long before the Crotians began invading other worlds. They took over almost all inhabited planets in their corner of the galaxy, and moved outward. It is assumed that their ultimate goal is to conquer the Milky Way, and possibly the universe. The Crotians only conquer worlds based on their primitive brains' need for power at any cost, Although it is also theorized that the Crotians conquer simply for supplies, and ways of selfishly sustaining themselves. Politics the political structure of the planet is a simple hierarchy. It seems to be based entirely on bettering the overlord. The overlord appoints all of his staff which include main guards, tactical commanders, army officers, the military police, the secret police, among others. It is also said that its better to be caught by the Military Police than the Secret Police. Commander: Raklan Tourism All travel to Crotia has been halted since the Alpha Crotians took over. It is strongly advised that no one travel to Crotia for any reason at all. Economy The economic model is simple: steal all you can get. There does not seem to be much of a monetary system. Instead your wealth seems to be measured by how close you are to being killed by the state or placed in a powerful position. The planet council employs a strict forced labor code, and has completely planitarely nationalized all business. Despite this it is not a socialist or communist regime, because wealth is distributed only to high government officials. Food is entirely based on a reward for service to the higher ups. Despite this system a few independent businesses are permitted to operate throughout the slums, including Crotia Armor, and the Scrap Metal Company of Crotia. Health And Medicine Little is known about medicine on Crotia but its assumed to be very scarce, and based on the government's choice. Culture The culture of this planet takes very little shape. All music is banned, but small musicians in back allies do form percussion based groups. There are no sports on Crotia either, only training to become a soldier. Warriors are actually held in high regard and are rewarded for conquest and raids. Science and Advancements Insufficient data exists to fully cover this area. However we know that Crotians do have electricity, that they burn Damanium as a fuel source, and they travel with crude automobiles. They also possess certain powerful weapons, the mechanics of which are uncertain. Language See Crotian Language Entry Destruction Planet Crotia was detonated by the Star Bird during the Intergalactic Great War, as a retaliation for the destruction of Karkan One, and supposed destruction of the former city of Atlanta, Georgia on Earth, which was actually done by Siyxon. The remaining Crotians in the universe survive on conquered planets in small numbers and remain neutral without central government. Category:Planets Category:aliens Category:Higher Gravity Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Destroyed